1. Technical Field
This invention relates to silicone coating compositions suitable for the manufacture of synthetic resin sheets, and release sheets.
2. Background Art
It is well known from the past to produce materials having release properties to adhesive substances, typically pressure-sensitive adhesives, by forming releasable cured coats on the surface of various substrates such as paper, synthetic resin films and synthetic fiber fabrics. In one application, such releasable cured coats are employed in the manufacture of synthetic resin sheets.
In the prior art, various substrates laminated with polypropylene resins or coated with aminoalkyd resins are known to use in the application for the manufacture of synthetic resin sheets (see JP-A 56-10548, 56-11980, 56-14550 and 56-14556). They are satisfactory for the so-called mirror finish where the synthetic resin surface develops a high gloss, but unsatisfactory for the so-called matte finish where gloss is controlled. The coatings of polypropylene resins are durable, but less resistant to heat. The aminoalkyd resins are good in heat resistance and gloss control, but have poor stability as the treating agent, deficiencies in coating surface evenness and low yields. They are thus industrially unsatisfactory. See JP-A 60-158249.